1. Field
Examples of the disclosure relate to a reflecting plate, a backlight unit, and a display device using the backlight unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are a kind of output device configured to change acquired or stored electric information into visual information and display it to a user, and are used in various fields such as homes, workplaces, or the like.
The display devices include monitor devices connected to personal computers, server computers, or the like, portable computer devices, navigation terminal devices, general television devices, Internet protocol television (IPTV) devices, portable terminal devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, cellular phones, or the like, various display devices used to play images such as advertisements or movies in industrial fields, audio/video systems of other various kinds, or the like.
The display devices are capable of displaying still images or moving images using display units of various kinds. The above display units can use a cathode ray tube, light emitting diodes, organic light emitting diodes, active matrix organic light emitting diodes, liquid crystals, electric papers, or the like.